


Lexa Kills Titus

by Jude81



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude81/pseuds/Jude81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa kills Titus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lexa Kills Titus

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually how it happened.

Lexa kills Titus. She feeds him to her Koi in her pond , because he threatened Clarke with a gun and everyone knows that Clarke is Lexa's boo.

Lexa and clarke have lots of hot sex and orgasms, and clarke returns to Arkadia to deal with Pike and his shit.

Clarke takes over Arkadia. She banishes Pike, reinstates her mother as Chancellor and gives her and Kane her blessing. She smacks Jasper upside the head and tells him to get his shit together or he can leave with Pike too. No one likes his wallowing in pain over a girl he knew for a few days.

Clarke locks Jaha in a padded cell. She is so over his shit and stupid ass story line. She challenges ALIE to a drinking game and then Monty melts ALIE.

Clarke hugs Monty and tells him he is too perfect and pure for this world, and she totes adores him. He returns with her to Polis.

Clarke tells bellamy to clean up his act. He and Echo go to counseling. They still have a chance, amd bellamy takes up farming. He's a lot happier these days.

Octavia and lincoln get married and have a long honeymoon. They end up with triplets.

Nobody knows what happened to Wick, and nobody gives a fuck.

Anya returns from her long vacation and meets Raven. She fallsbhead over heels in love. Literally. She trips over her own feet and falls right into Raven's lap. Raven thinks it cute. Anya spends two months wooing and courting Raven before she finally agrees to go out on a date with Anya. Their date goes no further than the bedroom and that's ok, because anya cuddles raven every single night for the rest of their lives.

Emori and Murphy adopt a two-headed dog and name him Fergus. They are a happy little family.

Monroe faked her own death, but she's back. She and Harper have been having lots of loud sex, and there have been some complaints.

Miller and his boyfriend take up fishing. They deserve some bliss, and they find it.

Clarke returns to Polis after straightening out the shit that was Arkadia. She invites Ontari to Polis to train with the Nightbloods. And she accepts.

Clarke and Lexa have long walks in the woods, catch fireflies, visit the clans, cuddle on the couch, and have amazing sex every day. They adopt Aden, and Clexa has never been happier.

Roan stands up with Lexa when she and clarke have a bonding ceremony. He's totally cool with the lesbians, and he's teaching his Ice Nation warriors a game called Cards Against Humanity. It helps with the blood lust.

Indra goes on a nice, long, warm vacation. Cuz god knows she deserves it after the shit she has had to put up with. She drinks fruity drinks and gets massages, and makes a lot of "friends."

This. This is how The 100 ends. Right here.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything hurts today and the sky is a little bleaker. 
> 
> I love you all. Long live Heda.


End file.
